Ossetian Empire
About the Empire The Ossetian Empire is a nation residing on a island they call Kuba. When the Ossetians came much of the land was empty. They we're a East Slavic people from Europe who had left it and landed on the island of Kuba and settled it. The Ossetians built the current capital and called it Gavana, later renamed Kazan. After the Ossetians built their capital their influence began to spread. And soon conquered small villages of the Yuuk, Letfs, and Guring tribes. The Ossetian Empire is also a member of the Global Science Association(GSA). History They we're soon met by a Germanic tribe that had also fled Europe in SouthEasterm Kuba. The Germanic tribe joined the Ossetians but they rebeled a couple years later and attempted to invade Ossetia. But they failed and then the island of Kuba was completely united under Ossetian rule. Early history of Ossetia begins in 467 AD. The Ossetians had arrived in 465 AD and by 467 AD they had established a nation. The Kingdom of Ossetia. The kingdom became powerful through out it's history especially after defeating the Germanic-Ossetians who rebeled in 1190 AD. The Black Cross as they called themselves swarmed all over Ossetia from 1191 AD to 1204 AD when they we're defeated at Santʹyago-de-Kuba. When they we're defeated most of them were executed, however the ones who we're able to defect to Ossetia and live among them in peace did so. The Germanic-Ossetians no longer exist but their heritage is vast in SouthEastern Kuba. In 1455 the Ossetian King changed it's flag and became the Ossetian Republic. However due to bad leadership within the royal family the country nearly starved to death until 1783 when the first ever Socialist idealists came to Ossetia and brought Socialism with them. They claimed Socialism could save the country. And waged a war between the government. Which was defeated in 1785. The new nation called itself Ossetian Socialist Republic until the name changed to the Ossetian Soviet Republic (OSR) and adopted the Hammer and Sickle to the flag in 1917. Ossetia then became a Communist nation. However Socialism began to die in the OSR. And thus ended Communist rule in 1920 because of the Ossetian Civil War from 1909 to 1920. The Ossetian Civil War (Offically 1909-1920) lasted for several years with a hopes of Democratic government being established by the rebels. The result was Rebel victory. And the end of the OSR. Since the invention of the camera in Ossetia in 1905 it was used widely to capture pictures of the battles. Since the Communist Loyalists invented Gas Weapons in 1903 the Rebels we're forced to wear new masks called "Gas Masks" which the rebels made to counteract the effects of the Type-6 Gas. Thousands of Ossetians fought in the war in which casualties we're estimated to be 3 Million. Which is almost half of the Ossetian population. 688 we're injured. And 39 are still missing today. The Ossetian Civil War was the most deadly conflict in Ossetian history. General Yeltsin.jpeg|General Dmitri Yeltsin Ossetian Civil War Loyalist vet. Ossetian Civil War Rebels 1919.jpeg|Ossetian Rebel MG team Ossetian Civil War Loyalists 1915.jpeg|Ossetian Civil War Loyalists entrenched 1915 Ossetian Civil War Loyalists tanks 1920.jpeg|Loyalists Tanks outside Gavana in the battle of Gavana 1920 Ossetian Civil War Rebels 1913.jpeg|Rebels entrenched at the battle of Vlad River Ossetian Civil War Rebels 1917.jpeg|Rebels in 1917 note that these troops are Special Ops. Noted by their helmets. Ossetian Civil War Loyalists 1914.jpeg|Civil War loyalists before the Battle of Gavana. Ossetian Civil War Rebel 1919.jpeg|Ossetian horsemounted Rebel infantry. Ossetian Civil War loyalists 1912.jpeg|Ossetian Loyalists Ossetian Civil War grave..jpeg|Graves of Civil War soldiers that died in the Ossetian Civil War by both sides The end of the sparked a new era for Ossetia. A new era of peace and Democracy and founded the current Ossetian flag. After the war pictures of the horrors that Communist's did while no one was looking were so horrifing that the Communist Party of Ossetia's (CPO) remaining living members we're hunted down and executed for crimes against the Ossetian people. The Ossetian Emprie has a Colony called Port Ispanii. The Ossetian colony of Port Ispanii is a small colony located on the island of Kiev, the colony was created in 1957. Culture The culture of the Ossetian Empire is mostly that of Slavic culture, except for arcitecture and tradition. The culture of the Empire resembles much of Slavic culture, the empire is mostly famous for it's Matryoshka dolls which are usally displayed on holidays, it's Navy is often considered apart of it's culture aswell, and so is it's many legends, aswell as it's national hockey team, it's football(Soccer) team, and it's delcious Vatrushka's. Economy Ossetia's economy is like most countries, a average, stable, Capitalist economy. Although Ossetia became very rich during it's Communist reign, it eventually began to cause to the destruction of the economy during the civil war when the government constantly paid to much money to the manufacturers for war machines and firearms. Ossetian ruble is the currnecy of the empire and is used in Ossetia and it's colony. Ruble: *1(coin *2(coin) *5(coin) *7(coin) *10(coin) *10(dollar) *20(dollar) *30(dollar) *50(dollar) *80(dollar) *100(dollar) Law Enforcment The Law Enforcment of Ossetia, or the Ossetian National Police(ONP), Ossetian(Russian):Osetinskoi Natsional'noi Politsii(Also ONP), is responsible for upholding the law in Ossetia, the ONP does not cover it's colony however, that is the job of local Milita's in the colony by the people living there. The ONP is stationed in the 2 cities and 1 town of Ossetia, Ossetia's crime rate is actually rather small compared to most nations. In a International poll it was reveal Ossetia actually has the 2nd least amount of crime in the entire world, most claim this is due to the restrictions of immigrantion(See Immigration in Ossetia.) Immigration in Ossetia Immigration in Ossetia is strickly limited, very few immigrants have ever come to the Ossetian mainland(Ossetia), most of which come from the colonies in the Eastern Hemisphere. Immigrants began arriving once Ossetia established connection between Ossetia and the Eastern Colonies. Government The Ossetian Government is a Presidential Democratic Capitalist Imperial Republic, or in other words, a Democratic Empire. Citizens are givin the right to vote for a new President every 20 years, Ossetians that live in the colony of Port Ispanii or were born in it have Ossetian citizenship and are able to vote. Current President:Nikolai Fox II Current Prime Minister:Kutzyov Fevusk Presidential election every:5 years Government:Imperial Democracy Economy:Capitalist Capital:Kazan(Formerly called Gavana) Settlements The Ossetian Empire settlements are currently: *Kazan the Capital of the Ossetian Empire *Sevastopol, Town. *Vladivostok, City. *Port Ispanii, Colony. *Fort Vladimir, Fort. *Fort Volga, Fort. Category:King Nikolai I Category:2011 Communist terror attacks on Ossetian soil Category:Ossetian Nuclear Agency(ONA) 1958-1980 Category:Foreign relations of the Ossetian Empire Category:Ossetian Space Agency(OSA) 2011-????